La indignación de los nuevos ukes
by Itara
Summary: Reto KnB: La Rebelión de los Ukes. Cansados de todo lo que les han hecho estos días, los semes convertidos en ukes se alzan en contra del plan perpretado por Akashi.


**¡Hola, chicas/os! Bienvenidos al fic de cierre del reto La Rebelión de los Ukes. Durante estos días muchos ukes han decidido cambiar las tornas y han tomado el control de la relación. A continuación veremos qué es lo que opinan esos semes que han mordido almohada durante todo este tiempo.**

**Antes de eso me gustaría exponer mi descontento una vez más con el tema del reto. En un principio, este proyecto parecía que iba a ser todo un éxito, ya que incluso se tuvieron que ampliar a tres los fics por día en lugar de dos. Sorprendida y agradecida comencé este reto confiando en todos aquellos que se apuntaron. Pero, lamentablemente, poco a poco esa sorpresa se fue convirtiendo en cierta molestia al recibir correos de autoras que no podían participar debido a problemas que aquí no voy a mencionar. No voy a decir que no me crea las razones que me han dado, pero también es cierto que algunas excusas que me han proporcionado han sido de lo más estrambóticas. ¿Qué quiero decir con esto? Que casi se me han quitado las ganas de volver a hacer un reto. Esto no significa que no vaya a volver con otra idea loca, pero de momento voy a reflexionar acerca de esto.**

**Por otro lado, quisiera agradecer a todas las autoras que sí que han cumplido con su palabra y que han subido sus escritos en el día indicado. Con vuestros fics me habéis hecho sonreír, angustiarme y divertirme como sólo soy capaz cuando se trata de crear retos. Asimismo, quisiera darle toda mi gratitud a Shiga-san, Deikan, Isuki Uchiha, Karu-suna y Elsa Scarlet por haberme ayudado con este reto. Y muy especialmente a Shiga-san por haber aportado tantas obras al mismo. Millones de gracias por vuestro trabajo y espero que os lo hayáis pasado bien con ello n.n **

**Ahora sí que sí os dejo leer el final de La rebelión de los ukes :)**

**Los personajes de Kuroko no Basket no me pertenecen. Son obra de Tadatoshi Fujimaki.**

* * *

**La indignación de los nuevos ukes**

- ¡Estoy harto! –exclamó Aomine con enfado.

- Mine-chin, no hace falta que grites.

- ¡Sí que hace falta! -volvió a gritar- ¡Esto es una mierda!

Akashi escuchaba la discusión sin intervenir. Después de dos semanas realizando el experimento que le había propuesto a sus compañeros de basket, había decidido reunir a todas sus parejas para conocer su opinión. Lo que había nacido como iniciativa que iba a cambiar el estatus social establecido acerca del rol del seme y el uke se había convertido en una guerra fría entre las parejas. Algunos se mostraban indiferentes hacia el trato recibido por sus compañeros sentimentales, mientras que otros, como Aomine y Kagami, parecían profundamente heridos en su orgullo y en su masculinidad. Además, en los últimos minutos el tono de cada comentario había ido elevándose, muestra de que las cosas no marchaban del todo bien.

- A ver, haya paz -intervino Midorima intentando calmar a la sus compañeros- el horóscopo de todos dice que las cosas se van a calmar.

- Sí, y la semana pasada también decía que lo íbamos a pasar bien y yo tengo el trasero que apenas puedo sentarme -dijo Aomine con cara de pocos amigos.

- Yo me lo he pasado bien.

- Murasakibaracchi, todo lo que tenga que ver con dulces te gusta, da igual la situación.

Los chicos seguían discutiendo y compartiendo las experiencias que habían experimentado en esos días. Cada uno de ellos había sufrido en sus propias carnes todo lo que les hacían pasar a sus parejas de cama. Unos contaban su vivencia como si de una película de terror se tratara, mientras que el resto permanecía callado y expectante a una solución que parecía no llegar nunca.

- Yo estoy confuso –indicó Kise al cabo de un rato- En estos últimos días he sido seme, pero también me han ukeado. No sé cómo sentirme –confesó con un gesto de inocencia que conmovió a más de uno de los presentes en la sala.

- Idiota, deberías sentirte como todos –le recriminó Aomine con dureza.

- ¿Y cómo os sentís los demás, Aominecchi?

- ¡Violados! –exclamó Aomine.

- Humillados –añadió Kagami.

- A mí me ha parecido interesante -intervino Kiyoshi con una sonrisa condescendiente.

- A mí no me importaría repetir la experiencia -señaló Murasakibara.

- ¿¡Estáis locos!? -Aomine se levantó con precipitación de su sitio, visiblemente escandalizado- ¿¡Quién en su sano juicio querría repetir semejante experiencia traumática!?

- Yo -repitió Murasakibara-. Murochin me daba caramelos cada vez que decía de hacerlo.

El resto se quedo callado, ya que no era sorprendente el hecho de que Murasakibara se hubiese dejado ukear por un par de caramelos. Era su debilidad, al igual que lo era Himuro.

- Akashi -llamó Aomine con voz sospechosa-, todo esto no habrá sido idea tuya, ¿verdad?

El aludido dejó de mirarse las uñas y levantó la cabeza para encarar a su ex compañero de Teiko.

- Daiki, me ofende que pienses que yo sea capaz de idear semejante atrocidad -afirmó con voz seria y solemne.

El chico elevó una ceja.

- En realidad, tú eres el único capaz de idear semejante atrocidad, Akashi -aseveró el de piel morena.

- ¡No digas eso, Aominecchi! -le regañó Kise- Seguro que Akashicchi no tiene nada que ver.

- Yo no estaría tan seguro -murmuró Kagami, sospechando de la misma manera en que lo hacía el jugador de Touou.

- Lo que no acabo de entender es cómo han podido ponerse todos de acuerdo para convertirnos en ukes al mismo tiempo -señaló Kiyoshi con aire meditabundo. -¿Tú qué opinas, Mitobe?

El aludido levantó los hombros en un gesto que decía claramente "no tengo ni idea".

- Ya, es complicado de saber, pero más de entender -rimó Izuki.

- ¿Y tú qué haces aquí? -intervino Hanamiya de mal humor.

- Vengo de intérprete de Mitobe, nada más -señaló el jugador de Seirin.

- Si seguimos así no seremos capaces de encontrar ninguna solución satisfactoria -dijo de pronto Midorima, intentando que todos volviesen a centrarse en el tema e cuestión.

Akashi, quien había permanecido durante toda la conversación de pie y apoyado contra la pared se separó de esta. Avanzó hasta el centro de la sala y se detuvo para mirar a todos sus compañeros.

- No os preocupéis, hablaré con vuestras respectivas parejas e intentaré solucionar todo esto.

-¿Lo dices en serio? -preguntó Aomine, no muy convencido.

- Por supuesto -declaró el pelirrojo-. Todo lo que digo lo cumplo. Shintarou te lo puede confirmar.

El peliverde ignoró todas las miradas que se acababan de posar en él. Con aire relajado se ajustó las gafas.

- Será mejor que resuelvas todo esto cuanto antes, Akashi, o creo que estaremos ante el inicio de muchas rupturas sentimentales.

El pelirrojo asintió.

- Dejadlo todo en mis manos.

**-La indignación de los nuevos ukes-**

Llamó al timbre y esperó pacientemente a que su anfitrión abriera la puerta del piso. Rápidamente escuchó unos pasos lejanos que se acercaban. A continuación, el ruido cesó y al fin la puerta se abrió.

- Domo.

- Hola, Tetsuya -saludó.

- Akashi, pasa.

Ambos se internaron en el piso y fueron hasta el salón. Pero antes de que el peliazul le ofreciera asiento, el de ojos bicolor se detuvo frente a él muy serio y firme.

- Tetsuya, tenemos que hablar.

El aludido asintió esperando a que el otro le contara lo que tenía en mente.

- He estado hablando con el resto de chicos y el plan del cambio de roles tiene que llegar a su fin -el pelirrojo esperó unos segundos a que el otro reaccionara y preguntara por qué, pero al ver que eso no llegaba, prosiguió-. Todos están muy descontentos y han prometido que os van a devolver por partida triple todo lo que les habéis dado.

Kuroko se cruzó de brazos con gesto pensativo. Era de esperar que sus chicos acabasen así. Aunque, siendo sinceros, confiaba en que estos tuviesen un poco más de aguante. A fin de cuentas, todos se las daban de hombres duros y muy machos, pero en realidad eran una panda de blandos que no aguantaban ni un poquito de acción. Menuda decepción.

- ¿Y cuándo dices que debe terminar el plan? -preguntó la sombra de Seirin.

- Cuanto antes.

- Pues es una pena, la verdad –respondió con aire distraído.

- ¿Por qué? –preguntó el pelirrojo con velada curiosidad.

A modo de respuesta, Kuroko tomó la mano de Akashi y le guió hasta su cuarto. Al pasar por el umbral de la puerta el jugador de Rakuzan no pudo evitar sorprenderse al ver lo que allí había. La luz roja que iluminaba la habitación dejaba ver una gran colección de tijeras, fustas, esposas, cuerdas, cadenas y demás material digno de cualquier película sadomaso. Oh, por favor, si hasta algunos de los instrumentos parecían recién comprados, metidos en sus bolsas de plástico y con el precio aún puesto. Akashi se emocionó con la sola visión de tanto artilugio de tortura junto.

- Si el plan termina ya mismo tendré que recoger todo esto –se lamentó Kuroko, mirando a Akashi de reojo- Y pensar que lo había preparado por ti...

El pelirrojo se le quedó mirando unos segundos. Se lamentaba profundamente por lo que le acababa de decir a su compañero. Además, sería un desperdicio tener que guardar todo el instrumental sin tan siquiera emplearlo. Una auténtica lástima.

- Creo –comenzó a decir lentamente- que podemos hacer una última excepción y posponer el final un poco más, Tetsuya -y dicho eso le besó con una pasión desmesurada.

Sería la última vez que haría de uke, pero se aseguraría de que esa última experiencia fuese memorable.

* * *

**Este Akashi nunca pierde oportunidad para pasar un buen rato de placer, ¿eh?**

**Bueno, pues hasta aquí ha dado de sí el reto de Kuroko no Basket: La rebelión de los Ukes. De nuevo, muchísimas gracias a todas las que habéis participado, pues sin vuestros escritos esto no se hubiera podido dar. Gracias.**

**¡Un saludo y... nos leemos!**


End file.
